Life is Good
by gatorgirl2016
Summary: Harry and Draco find company in each other even if only for a little while. Will they be able to accept each other for who they are and get over the death and tragedy surrounding them? Set immediately after the battle and the following day.


Draco's POV

It was done, it was finally over. The war with that crazy lunatic was now in the past. As I stood in the Great Hall, my eyes lingered on the corpse that had yet to be removed. I quietly walked over and stared at the face of the man who had tortured me and my family for months. I realized that even in death, Voldemort still scared the hell out of me.

"Hey Malfoy, mourning over the loss are you?"

My pale cheeks flushed as I recognized the voice shouting behind me. I quickly turned to see Weaselbee and Granger walking towards me. I raised an eyebrow at the absence of their third wheel but let it slip from my mind as the ginger once more opened his mouth.

"See Mione, I told you he wasn't on our side. He just acted like it because he knew we wouldn't kill him like the Death Eaters would have."

I let my mouth form into a smirk as Granger jabbed her boyfriend in the ribs. I started to shove past them when a low voice caught my ears.

"Thank you, Draco. You really were a lot braver than anyone ever gave you credit for."

I spun on my heels to see Granger staring at me. Weasley gawked at her as if she had just sprouted fur and a tail. Actually, I suddenly remembered a rumor about something like that back in second year.

My voice is full of shock as I slowly ask, "What did you just say Granger?"

Her cheeks turned a faint pink color before she responded, "I said thank you for everything you've done and that people really have underestimated you. I mean, if it wasn't for you, we would have all died back in your family's manor that night."

Weasley's face grew bright red as he practically shouted, "What are you talking about Hermione? You were tortured, Harry and I were imprisoned, and Dobby died! How can you say he helped us? If …."

Granger pulled out of Weasley's grasp before firmly saying, "And none of that was Draco's fault. Bellatrix was at fault for everything that happened that night."

Weasley was floundering for something to say as Granger continued, "And if you forgot, Draco lied about knowing us. He could have sold us out but he didn't and for that we owe him our lives."

I stepped back into the conversation before their spat turned into an all-out fight, "Ok, stop." They looked at me and Weasley started to say something but I quickly cut him off, "I wanted the war to end as bad as everyone else and if Potter died, then all hope was gone." They stared at me with wide eyes and just to prove I was still a Malfoy, "I mean honestly Granger, you didn't think I did that because I actually cared did you? Please under any other circumstance I would have gladly ratted you out."

Weasley threw his hands in the air and stomped off mumbling about food. I expected Granger to follow but she didn't, instead she made the distance between us even smaller.

In barely a whisper, "Quit the tough guy crap Draco, you're not impressing anybody. You were a victim as much as the rest of us and I don't see why you can't just accept that. Why keep turning away people who are trying to be nice and trying to help you? I don't want to be enemies anymore and I'm relentlessly working on Ron."

"Why don't you just go back to your boyfriend and keep your nose out of other people's business," I scoffed at her before making my exit of the Great Hall.

I thought about going to the dungeons but their coldness just didn't appeal to me for once. I realized that what I really wanted was to get out of the castle altogether. I wanted to be free of the glances and stares that were in my direction. I didn't want to hear any more crying or sobbing for the loss of a loved one. I silently headed through the giant oak doors, one of which was hanging half off its hinges. I sighed in relief as the warm night air came into contact with my skin. I shrugged out of my jacket and left it lying in a heap at the base of the stairs.

I wondered around aimlessly for a few minutes, dodging more bodies along the way. I stopped at two that I knew. Pansy lay face down in the dirt, her throat completely torn out. Beside her and grasping her hand was Blaise. His blank eyes were wide as orbs and I knew the Killing Curse had been his fate. I could only assume he had been trying to save his ravaged girlfriend.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I softly said, "At least you guys had each other."

I hurried to put space between myself and all the carnage and tried to come up with a spot that would be empty of such destruction. I had a hopeful destination and headed towards it. I was panting by the time I reached the boathouse; I had forgotten all the steps leading to it. I stopped and let the sounds of the waves wash some of my tension away.

A few moments later, "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

I uttered a soft growl. I would know that voice anywhere. I slowly turned to see my arch rival looking at me. He had multiple cuts on his face and hands, his clothes had holes everywhere, his glasses were cracked, and his hair was still an untamable mop.

I contemplated just throwing myself into the water before saying, "Is there no place for a person to seek a little privacy? Gods, Potter, can you just leave?"

Annoyance flashed in his emerald green eyes before saying, "I was here first Malfoy so why don't you take a hike."

I snorted at his immaturity, "Are you seven or seventeen Potter? That was such a childish comeback if I've ever heard one."

"Shove off Malfoy, I don't give a damn what I sound like to you," he replied as he shoved past me and headed back towards the castle.

I glared at him and went to open the door to the boathouse. It was definitely a mistake. I'm very ashamed to say that the scream that erupted from me sounded like it belonged to a girl but I didn't care. I dropped to my knees as my eyes glued onto my dead godfather. Severus lay against the wall, even paler in death than in real life. His whole body was covered in blood and I could see he had less of his throat then Pansy did. His obsidian eyes, thankfully, were closed.

My body was caught in waves of convulsions and I would have fallen face-first into the concrete if it wasn't for a pair of arms wrapping around my torso.

I could barely make out the words over my sobs, "Shhh, Draco, it's gonna be okay. C'mon let's get out of here."

My mind and body were numb as I let Potter drag me from the boathouse. We never stopped until we were in his dormitory and I was lying on his bed, sobs still wracking my thin frame. I hardly even noticed as Potter sat beside me and started to run his hand up and down my back and arms. After a few minutes, I had cried all the tears I could cry for now. My whole body just felt numb and my mind was more or less blank. I was quickly overcome with a case of the sniffles and Potter handed me a tissue. After clearing my sinuses we simply stared at each other. Neither of us was sure what to do or say.

My voice was a little husky as I broke the silence, "I don't know if I should thank you or hex you."

Potter raised his hands in submission, "I'm not gonna fight you Malfoy. I'm done with fighting, I've had enough of it to last me a hundred lifetimes."

I glared at him before asking the only question I really cared about, "Did you kill him?"

I watched as the brunet's shoulders slumped, "No I didn't but I also didn't try and save him, not that there was anything I could do. It was Voldemort's snake and she had attacked before I could move. I'm ashamed to say that the only thing I did was watch Snape die. I was by his side as he passed and I hope that he understood that I was thankful for everything he ever did for me and the Wizarding World at large."

I tried to be mad at Potter for not doing anything but I had seen how ruthless Nagini could be. I watched as Potter all but crumbled into a heap in front of me. For the first time in my life, I took pity on the Boy Who Lived as I wrapped him in a hug of my own. He didn't say anything but he didn't fight me either. After a few moments he pulled away and rubbed at his scar absentmindedly.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Does it still hurt?"

He shook his head, "Nah, not anymore. It's a relief, let me tell you. It got annoying, my forehead always hurting and burning. Not to mention the side effects of him being able to see into my mind and I into his."

I knew my face conveyed my shock as I asked, "You could see into each other's minds? Holy crap, Potter, that's just creepy. I mean I had to live with the bastard but at least my mind was my own."

His eyes filled with pain as he simply said, "You have no idea."

I studied him before saying, "Something happened because of that connection didn't it?"

Potter shrugged his shoulder and turned until he was facing away from me. I felt it better no to push him and so I flopped back onto the mattress. Finally, after a few minutes he faced me but still said nothing.

When at last he spoke, I had to strain my ears to hear, "Remember in fifth year when you teased me about all those remedial potion lessons?" After I nodded my head he continued, "I wasn't studying potions but Occlumency. Dumbledore thought if I could master it then Voldemort wouldn't be able to get into my head but I was better at potions. When my friends and I snuck into Umbridge's office, I was trying to contact my godfather, who I had seen a vision of Voldemort torturing. We ran off to the Ministry where I found out it was nothing more than a trap. Sirius died that night and it was all my fault because I couldn't learn to shield my mind."

I tried to return the comforting pats he had given earlier as I said, "It wasn't your fault. He tricked you. That's what he did though; he manipulated and tortured people for fun."

Potter's eyes were filled with tears as he looked at me, "Yeah I guess. That doesn't make it any easier. I still miss Sirius like crazy and nothing I do will ever bring him or anyone else back."

I was startled when he moved to lay his cheek on my shoulder as I continued to comfort him, "Losing someone you love is something you never really get over. That whole time heals everything is a load of rubbish if you ask me. And while you can't change it, you can learn to accept it and move on. I know I'm still in shock of losing Severus and that tomorrow I'll be a complete wreck but I'm trying to accept what I can't change. That's all any of us can do. Accept what's happened and try to put this damn war behind us."

As Potter's eyes locked with my silver ones, I couldn't help but wipe off the few remaining tears. It was then that I noticed just how stunning his eyes really were. They were pools of deep green that a person could easily get lost in. My dull eyes could never compete.

I was so mesmerized by the boy in front of me I didn't notice he was asking me something, "Sorry, what was that?"

Harry, wait did I just call him Harry, smiled for the first time that night, "I asked why you were being so nice to me. I though we hated each other, remember."

I chuckled, "Yeah well pat yourself on the back because you're the only one I've been nice to. I already pissed off Granger and Weasley earlier which I guess was sort of mean. But as for you, I agree with what you said earlier. I'm tired of fighting and I really do want to put my past behind me. So, Mr. Potter would you like to call it a truce?"

I held my hand in front of me waiting for the rejection I was sure to come and was astounded when his hand locked with mine and we shook. I can honestly say I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Harry grasped my hand and then he not only didn't let go but instead pulled me forward and melded his lips to mine. At first I was so shocked I couldn't move but then I realized I was kissing Harry Bloody Potter and started to return the kiss. In no time at all, his tongue slipped into my mouth and mine into his. We struggled for dominance but I could feel the urgency behind Harry and submitted to him.

Before I even noticed, his hands had pulled my button down shirt from my trousers and his fingers trailed over my chest and stomach. He slowly kissed down my throat until he met the hollow between my neck and collarbone. There he latched his lips to my skin and sucked. I wasn't able to suppress the moan that escaped. I was lost in my moment of bliss and didn't realize where Harry's wandering fingers were headed. For the second time that night, a very girlish noise came from my throat as his hand covered my hardening cock.

I had to force myself to push him away as I tried to regain even a hint of my Malfoy composure, "What in the hell are you doing Potter? You can't just go groping a stranger, that's a good way to get you killed!"

Harry's POV

A harsh laugh left my lips as I stared at the blonde boy in front of me, "You are hardly a stranger."

I didn't care that only hours ago, we hated each other. I didn't care that someone could find us or that I had died tonight or that below us, dozens of people lay wounded or dead. All I cared about was trying to forget all that had happened, if only for a little while and I knew just how to do it.

I tried to use what I hope was a seductive tone, I was horrible with all that romance crap, "Oh c'mon Malfoy, you can't say you don't want this. I mean your body wants me so why not just get away from reality for a while? I promise I won't hurt you."

I leaned forward to nibble on his ear and was disappointed when his hands pushed me back, "Okay Potter, you need to get control of your raging hormones for a second. You do understand that you are implying we sleep together and I don't mean the cuddling type."

I finally connected my teeth with his earlobe before saying, "Really, Malfoy, how stupid do you think I am? I know exactly what I want. I want to have sex…with you…I top… you bottom… we both get some needed release."

Malfoy caught my chin in his hand and forced our eyes to lock. He really did have nice eyes, that silver was pretty damn unique. "Potter, why in the world would you want to have sex with me? We've hated each other for the better part of seven years and suddenly you want to hop into bed with me?"

I growled as my patience was wearing thin, "This has nothing to do with how we feel about each other Malfoy, it is strictly to release some of the tension trapped inside both of us. Look if you don't want to, I'm sure I can go find someone else. I mean I'm sure there are plenty of strangers out there who wouldn't mind the Savior of the Wizarding World groping and feeling them up."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and shook his head and I almost moaned at the sexiness of the way his hair fell into his face, "Potter, you are insane. If we do this tonight, what will your friends think? Hell, what will you think tomorrow morning? You will hate me and yourself."

I locked my lips with his and forced him to lay flat beneath me, "I don't give a damn about any of that. My friends never need know and seeing as how I am initiating this, I don't think I'll hate myself. And don't give me the whole I'm not in my right mind crap, I know just what I'm doing and if you tell me no one more time then I'm leaving and going somewhere else."

I watched as his emotions were on full display in his face. I could see the battle between want and worry and lust until finally I felt his body relax and submit to mine. He only gave me a slight nod before I ravaged his mouth.

I moved from his mouth to his neck while my hands unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from his body. I took one of his pale nipples into my mouth and sucked until it was a hard pebble. The blonde arched into the touch and let out a low moan. I switched my ministrations to the other nipple as my hands wondered lower. I found the button on Malfoy's pants and in seconds they were on the floor. In the next instant his underwear joined the rest of his clothes.

I looked at my lover in his full glory and I was impressed. I had always liked his body but now I could appreciate it for what it was worth. His skin was as pale as alabaster but I thought it was radiant. His face had sharp angles to it but I realized that's what gave the boy his regalness. He had well defined abs from years of quidditch and those abs tapered into a slim waist which turned into muscular thighs and calves. Of course, he was well endowed. I couldn't help but smirk at the drop of pre-cum dripping from the head amidst the nest of blonde curls.

I couldn't stop myself from leaning down and licking a stripe down Malfoy's cock. He practically screamed at the contact and begged for more. I gladly obliged. In one quick movement, I had completely engulfed the blonde's erection. I had only had oral sex once before and so I was slightly hesitant at first but that went away when Malfoy's hands fisted in my hair and started guiding me. I had to place my hands on his hips to keep him from thrusting but gosh it felt glorious. The moans eliciting from his mouth only fueled me on. I traced my tongue along the thick vein on the underside and I could feel his shudders. I finally pulled my mouth away.

Malfoy glared daggers at me before saying, "What the hell? Get back down there, I haven't even come yet!"

I ignored him as I reached into the surprisingly untouched nightstand. I pulled out a bottle of lube and watched as Malfoy's eyes grew wide.

Malfoy stammered, "What..d…do you th… think you're doing?"

I took the chance to strip and free my body of the filthy clothes I still wore before gently crawling up beside the blonde. I stroked his hair and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before once more reaching for the bottle.

His hand on mine stopped me, "Potter… Harry… I've never done this before. I've always topped and honestly I didn't think you'd go this far."

I continued to stroke his hair, it may just be sex but I didn't want to actually hurt or force Malfoy to do anything he didn't want to, "Look, I've never gone this far with a man but I have done this with Ginny before. That's how I figured out I was gay. Plus, I've read some pretty interesting books so I know what to do. I promise I'll make it as painless as possible."

Draco was still skeptical and I once again tried to convince him, "Look Malfoy, I need this. I need to do something that I want to do and not have anyone tell me what to do or what not to. I've been told what to do my whole life and for just one night I want to do what I want to do."

There was still trepidation in his grey eyes as he answered me, "God I must be going insane if I'm even considering this. Dammit fine but if you hurt me I swear I will make you pay and it will be worse than death."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his statement, "If you mean expulsion then I'm not worried." I elaborated at his confused look, "Hermione once said expulsion was worse than death."

He grimaced, "You are not talking about Granger when we are about to have sex are you and get on with the process before I decide no."

I smiled before applying a generous amount of lube to my fingers. I had Malfoy bend his legs and spread them as wide as possible. I gently swirled my finger around his entrance and he cussed as the coldness hit his skin. After a few seconds, I slowly slid a finger into his tight hole. He tensed around the intrusion and I waited until his muscles relaxed. Once they did, I began to slowly slide my finger in and out of his writhing body. I added a second finger and began to scissor him, trying to prepare him as best as I could. I scraped along his inner walls and when I grazed over a specific spot Malfoy screamed. I added a third finger and stretched him further grazing over his prostate every so often.

Malfoy was panting, "Dammit Potter if you don't do something right now I'm gonna kill you."

I paused my ministrations as I replied, "Now if you killed me how would that accomplish anything?"

He merely growled as I started again. I finally deemed him ready. I quickly slicked up my own cock and lined it up with his entrance. I locked eyes with him as I slowly pushed inside. I didn't stop until my balls hit his ass. I waited until he had accustomed to the much larger intrusion before I began thrusting. Malfoy's channel was hot and tight around me and it was glorious. The sounds coming from him were music to my ears and I picked up my pace searching for his prostate. He let out a guttural growl as I hit it and I aimed for that spot with every thrust.

I reached my hand down and started pumping Malfoy in time with my thrusts. Moments later he roared his release. The feel of his muscles contracting around me made me orgasm a few seconds later. I fell on top of him riding out the waves of sensation rolling through my body. I could hear his rapidly beating heart and reveled in the fact that I had just had sex with the famous Ice Prince of Slytherin.

When Malfoy started complaining about me crushing him, I gently pulled out of his body and rolled to the side. We both moaned at the loss of contact. I heard Malfoy mutter a cleaning charm and was glad he thought of it.

I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face, "That was brilliant!"

Draco pulled the blanket up to his chin, "Yes I have to admit you're not that bad Potter. Now go to sleep, I'm tired. Besides, the world will only allow their Savior out of their presence for a little while."

A scowl crossed my face, "Don't remind me. Well goodnight Malfoy."

I rolled over so we were back to back and fell into the first dreamless sleep I had had in years.

Draco's POV

As I slowly gained consciousness, I realized I had woken up because of the sunlight shining in my eyes. Wait… sunlight… the dungeons didn't have sunlight so where the hell was I? I tried to calm my racing heart but it picked back up when I heard breathing behind me. I turned over and came face to face with Potter.

I panicked and ended up falling out of bed with a loud thump. My head banged against the bedside table and I let out a curse.

"Wha.. who's there? Malfoy, what are you doing on the floor?"

I looked up to see Potter's head hanging over the side of the bed. I rubbed the back of my skull before standing up. I shivered as cool air hit my skin and noticed I was as naked as the day I was born. I grabbed my shirt off the floor and hastily put it on. As I was buttoning it up, I heard chuckles coming from the bed.

I glared at the brunet, "What the hell is so funny Potter?"

He placed his glasses on his face before replying, "Why so modest all of a sudden? I know what you look like, remember? And we are back to Potter I see."

It was then he seemed to notice his glasses were still broken. He muttered a quick _Reparo_ on them before once more sliding them on his face. His hair was the usual mop on his head and if possible maybe messier than normal. The one thing I noticed was that he seemed more relaxed and maybe even happy. His eyes had a sparkle to them I had never seen before.

"Um, so you going to come back to bed or stand there like an idiot, a very cute idiot but an idiot none the less."

I continued to glare at him, "Malfoys are not cute. Gorgeous, handsome, mouthwateringly sexy, yes but never cute."

Harry just smiled before asking, "Okay whatever but why don't you take the shirt off and we can partake in some real sexy activity."

I couldn't help but laugh at his lame attempt as I told him, "Look, last night was a one-time thing. In fact it should have never happened. Gods, I was so stupid for letting you seduce me like that. Where are my shoes?"

He shrugged which was no help, "Look, Malfoy I'm not sorry for what happened. I don't regret it at all. Obviously you do."

That caught me up short. Did I regret what had transpired between us last night? I had had my share of one night stands before but something about last night was different. For the first time in my life, I wanted more than a one night stand. Now that the war was over I wanted a future but one with Harry was absolutely ridiculous. He was the Savior and I was the son of a Death Eater.

Suddenly Harry stood up and walked over to me. He was still stark naked. He grabbed my arm and rolled the sleeve up. He stared in shock at the unmarred skin. He at least had the decency to blush and look away. I jerked my arm from his grip and stood there trying to reign in my temper. I didn't care what he thought of me, let him judge me for who I am.

Shyly his eyes locked with mine, "I'm sorry, I always assumed since sixth year you had the mark. I never actually saw it but still I figured you would have been forced to have it. I'm glad you don't though, if that makes up for anything."

I smirked, "Thank you for the apology, I appreciate it, really. I was never deemed worthy enough to be made a Death Eater not that I'm complaining. Just so you know I don't regret last night."

I watched as his face lit up as if what I had just said made him the happiest man alive. He stretched and I couldn't help but gawk at how fit he looked. I went back to my shoe search and he started pulling fresh clothes from the trunk at the foot of his bed. I watched, fascinated, as he dressed in his usual muggle clothing. Everything was much too large for him and I couldn't help but commenting on the fact.

He once more shrugged his shoulders, "They are all hand me downs from the muggles I lived with. They didn't care for me much so I got my cousins stuff once it was too small for him."

I snorted at the preposterous statement. Did Potter just say that the muggles didn't like him? That wasn't possible was it? I started to ask when suddenly the door flew open and Weasley and Granger stood in the doorway.

Upon spotting me, Weasley's face turned five different shades of red before he shouted, "What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?"

I stuttered for an answer but Potter took the words out of my mouth, "He was here with me last night Ron."

I looked between Harry and his two best friends. Granger looked shocked and Wealey looked like he wanted to punch me. I took a few steps away from the angered man.

Seconds later, everything hit the fan, "What the hell do you mean he was here with you last night?" As if noting our apparent states of dress, "Blimey Harry please tell me you didn't sleep with the git. Please tell me that he is half dressed because he slept in another bed half naked."

Harry's cheeks turned a bright red, "I can't tell you that Ron. Draco and I had sex last night and we both consented to it. If anything I am the one to blame."

Harry's POV

I was starting to get frustrated. I hadn't actually planned on telling Ron and Hermione what had transpired between me and Malfoy but now the cat was out the bag and I just wanted my friends to forget about it.

I rubbed a hand through my hair, "Look, Ron, Hermione, what's done is done. I don't regret doing it and that's that. Last night Malfoy helped me forget about stuff for a while and that's what I needed. Can't we all just quit fighting and get along with one another. Haven't we been fighting long enough?"

I gave my two friends a pleading look, willing them to understand. I inched closer to Draco (yeah he was Draco in my mind now) and grasped his hand in mine. He stared at me and I just smiled back at him. I didn't know what Draco and I were but I wanted more than just one night together.

Hermione was the first to speak, "Well, it's like you said what's done is done. So does this mean you two are dating now or what?"

Draco answered before I could open my mouth, "No Granger we aren't. There is no way Potter and I could ever be together. With who each of us are the Wizarding World would never allow it. They would eat us alive."

I felt my stomach drop at Draco's words. I felt even worse when he pulled his hand from mine and resumed looking for his shoes. He made an "aha" sound at finding them and started to put them on. He scowled when he took notice that he only had a shirt on. He quickly located his trousers and boxers and managed to put them on without flaunting my friends. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.

I was shocked out of my musings about Draco when Ron said, "Who gives a damn what the rest of the world thinks. I mean if you guys want to be together, don't let them stop you."

We all stared at Ron in shock. Hermione had her hands over her mouth while her eyes were wide. Draco dropped the shoe he had just been holding and I could only stare dumbfounded at my best friend.

Ron's face turned beet red at having all the attention on him, "Look I'm not saying that I'm happy with the situation but if he makes you happy Harry, then that's what you deserve." Ron paused before saying, "And that goes for you too Malfoy. I learned a while ago that Harry has good instincts and to trust him. If he chooses you then I'll just have to get over it and learn to get along with you. So what do you say, truce?"

I watched as my best friend and my used to be enemy stared at each other before deciding that the past was the past. They grasped hands and shook. They gave each other tentative smiles before returning to their respective sides of the room.

Hermione was crying by now and threw herself at Ron and I couldn't help but smile. I looked at Draco and our eyes locked. I got up and walked over to him and reached for his hand once more.

I placed a kiss on his knuckles, "Look, Draco last night was really wonderful. I haven't felt like that in ages and it is all thanks to you. I would really like to be more than friends. I know it won't be easy but maybe, just maybe it will be worth it."

Draco's eyes searched mine before saying, "You would really want to date the son of a Death Eater?"

I shook my head, "No, I would like to date Draco Malfoy who is a very brave and kind individual and if it wasn't for him I would be dead. That's who I want to date. Your parents don't define who you are and if the world can't see that then they can go screw themselves."

Draco started to chew on his lower lip, "But what about all your adoring fans? I mean they won't be happy about the news."

I barked out a laugh, "You mean the so called fans who turned their backs on me in fifth year? The same fans who only wanted me to save their hides and didn't care if I lived or died. The same fans who would have sold me out if it meant they would be safe from Voldemort. The only people I care about are my friends and if they don't like my choices well they can go screw themselves to. I don't care anymore. I'm going to live my life how I want to and I want it to be with you. To be honest, I've had a huge crush on you since sixth year and I want to run with it and see how far it takes me."

I watched as his eyes lit up with hope, "You have? I always thought the feelings were one sided. I've had a crush on you since fourth year but I never acted on it because we were supposed to be sworn enemies. If you're willing to fight for a relationship then so am I."

I pulled Draco into a hug and pressed my cheek to his chest as he was taller than me. He hesitated but then wrapped me in his arms and placed his chin on my head.

We stood like this until Ron had to ruin the moment, "Well are we gonna go get food or what? I'm starved."

We all laughed. Draco and I finished getting dressed and then followed Ron and Hermione out the door. We headed towards the Great Hall and almost made it without incident.

There was a shriek behind us and we all turned to see a group of Slytherins staring at us. A mousy haired girl stepped in front with an accusing glare on her face. I couldn't remember her name but that really didn't bother me.

What she said, though, ticked me off, "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter together? Oh my gosh guys this is rich."

The Slytherins all started laughing and I could feel Draco tightening his grip on my hand. I looked to him and his face was red and his eyes were downcast. I even thought I saw the beginning of tears.

I quickly pulled my wand out and pointed it at the group. They all shut up instantly and I couldn't help but smirk. Some even went so far as to turn the other way and leave.

Barely keeping my temper in check, "Look, Draco and I are together and we don't need your approval. If you don't like it, then too bad. The War is over and it's time we put all out differences and prejudices aside and rebuild our community together. If you don't like that idea then at least keep your opinions to yourself or else I won't feel the least bit sorry for making you shut up myself. Understand?"

They all nodded their heads and hurried into the Great Hall. I could hear them whispering but as long as they left my friends and I alone, they could whisper all they want. I turned around to find Ron and Hermione staring at me and Draco still had his eyes planted on the ground.

I raked my hand through my hair, "Why don't you guys go ahead and we will catch up with you later."

Hermione started to argue but Ron grabbed her arm and puller her along after him. I gave him a grateful smile before turning to Draco who was now slumped on the ground. I dropped down beside him and started rubbing light circles over his hand.

We sat there for a few minutes before Draco mumbled, "You can leave me whenever you want you know? You don't have to act like you care anymore. I know you said all of that stuff because you were trying to prove a point to your friends."

I forced Draco's chin up until our eyes locked together, "I'm going to say this one time. I am not pretending. I really do care about you and I really want to be with you. I'm done being everybody's puppet and try to live to everybody else's expectations. I love my friends to death but it's like I said earlier if I have to choose them or myself, I will choose myself even if it is Ron or Hermione. Right now I choose you."

Draco's POV

I wanted to believe him, I really did but I couldn't. Harry could be with anyone he chose and for some reason he was stuck on me. I knew as soon as he truly realized what being with me entailed, he would run. I was going to be on trial, I was going to be an outcast, and I was going to be shunned and Harry might like me now but he would never like me after being put through all that.

I shook my head, "That's just it, right now you choose me. What about after I've been stuck in Azkaban for years? What about when people send you hate mail or threats because you are with me? What about..."

I never finished my rambling because Harry started to fiercely kiss me. I tried to pull away but I was pinned between him and the wall. I tried pushing him away but he only wound his arms around me and refused to budge. I finally relented and started returning the kiss. I licked along his lower lip and quickly dipped my tongue into his mouth after he moaned from the sensation. I could feel my body responding to him and my trousers started to feel uncomfortably tight.

I finally forced Harry away and we sat there panting. Harry's hair hung in his eyes and his glasses were askew. He looked absolutely gorgeous and it took all my self-control not to latch onto him again.

He leaned closer to me, "Don't you see Draco, I don't care. I've got just as much crap to deal with as you do. I'm constantly being hounded by reporters, I have no privacy, and I can't go anywhere without someone asking for a picture or an autograph. So you see, we are perfect for each other."

I laid my palm against his cheek and looked into his eyes. I could see the truth written in their emerald depths. I sighed as I knew I was going to regret this later but damn if I wasn't I going to take what I had always wanted.

I pulled Harry into a hug as I said, "Alright, seeing as I'm not going to change your mind then I guess we can officially say we are dating."

He stiffened in my arms, "You mean that, you really mean that? Because if you're just messing with me then I will be royally pissed."

I chuckled and hugged him tighter, "No I mean it, you idiot Gryffindor. If there's one thing a Slytherin knows is to never look a gift horse in the mouth. C'mon, I'm hungry."

I gracefully got to my feet and helped Harry to his. We grasped hands and made our way into the Hall together. At first no one noticed us until Dennis Creevy had to point us out. Then we suddenly became the center of attention. Some people glared, others gaped in shock, and still others seemed to have no interest and went back to their conversations. We quickly made our way to Ron and Hermione and graciously sat down opposite them.

When they integrated me into their little group without hesitation, I was overjoyed. For the first time on my life, it looked like I might get a happy ending. During the War, I figured I would get killed or go straight to Azkaban as soon as it was done. Now, though, I was alive, I was making new friends, and I had a boyfriend who was willing to stick by my side and I his. Neither of us knew how long it would last but we didn't care right now. From now on, we were going to live in the present, forget about the past, and wait for the future. Yes, life was finally good.


End file.
